


Kisses

by Continental



Series: Alkaline Trio Shorts [2]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Continental/pseuds/Continental
Summary: Lazy afternoons at the hotel were what they lived for.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble I wrote a while back as a warmup but never posted. I found it rather cute, and hopefully you will as well.

Matt settled at the foot of the hotel bed, legs resting on the pillows and head laying beside Derek's feet. He was watching the Tv as if something interesting was on, and Derek couldn't help but feel a bit let down. They'd finally gotten a room to themselves (not that rooming with Dan was bad, but he did enjoy their alone time), and he'd expected at least a little cuddling. Just a little.

Derek jumped when he felt Matt gently run the pad of his thumb across his ankle, his breath ghosting over his skin. Derek glanced down at him in time to see Matt press a soft kiss to the sole of his foot.

Derek furrowed his brows, but the soft brush of Matt's lips on his skin was enough to make him smile like an idiot. 

"Matt, that's weird."

Matt smirked, shrugged, and turned back to the Tv.

"What- hey, I didn't say stop."

Matt's resulting giggle and the feeling of his lips once more on the sole of his foot made a warm fondness pool in his chest. This warmth seeped into his face as Matt kissed up his legs, over his clothes, under his clothes, up his torso, all the way up until Derek was breathless, and pressed his own mouth to his.


End file.
